


Cursed

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Spooky, i will make you feel bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: The real reason why nobody likes Anti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I starting a new series?  
> Yes.  
> Is it involving Anti?  
> Yes.  
> Welcome to first chapter exposition.

A long time passed there was a man named Able. He was the town drunkard, and slut, but there was a newcomer who disliked this drunkard. The red headed witch Able called her after the incident , but for now let’s call her Mage. Mage was new and considered a magic user. The town welcomed her with open arms.

Mage hated one thing in this town, and that was the drunken Able all he did was drink and sleep around, and none of the townsfolk did anything about this nucesine. So by the power she had from the faes she will do away with the useless towns man. It did take awhile but at long last the spell was complete.

Able just needed to follow her. It was too easy he was so drunk that he followed blindly. Mage pushed Able into the cauldron. The poor man’s screams filled the air.

Mage was pleased with her actions, and by the next week the town was a flurry of panic due to the absence of the drunkern.This confused Mage deeply why would they be concerned? She knew the town wouldn’t be affected by the spell but everyone else will.

Then Mage was found out because she bragged of her actions. The town turned against her. She cried out why, and then she learned of the truth. She felt no remorse, and said that drunkard was never worthy of this respect nor the pity he received. Her magic failed her when she tried to get out of the gallows the fae cursed her to eternity without magic.

Mage still wonders today why the faes even did this to her, but as the ages went on she realized something that drunkard must of meant something to the magic folk of Ireland.

She lives stuck in a old withered body in a cabin away from most people. Children come up with horrid stories about the woman. Even the adults create rumors.

……….

What has Able been cursed to do, not to do but to be. Able is now stuck as a monster he cannot drink any sort of alcohol or have sex or even masturbate without getting violently to the point of vomiting up black goo which is his blood. Everyone he meets except for the rare few hate his guts no matter what he does, so he takes the role of the villain because no matter what he will always be the bad guy.

For the moment he has a gig as a ego he assumed that is what it was. Jack somehow summoned him, and to his shock Jack didn’t hate him. Eh it was short lived when the others showed up but he didn’t really care. It has been over 3000 years since he was human, hes grown numb to the constant hate and jeers.

What broke him in recent times was when that magician and superhero broke his mirror. That was the last thing he had left of his brother. Granted they all mocked him as he cried. Jack came in to comfort him. He always appreciated it, but Jack never understood the curse he was under. Even still he was a warm light.

……..

“Anti er uh do you want me to call you Able right now?” Jack asked helping Anti clean up his trashed room.

Anti looked over and smiled wrapping his neck in gauze so he wouldn’t ruin things as he cleaned. “Able today Jack if you could.” The glitch began to sweep the broken glass away.

“Ok Able it is. I’m sorry about your mirror I know it meant a lot to you. I can talk….” Jack stops as Able cuts him off.

“Don’t you know how it goes. Besides you have to prepare you’re introducing all of us to Mark’s own egos per his request.” Able sighs picking up his turned over dresser.

“How about I make it up to you with some new yarn? And I know it’s been stessing me out. I don’t want more people attacking you when you’ve done nothing wrong in this decade.” Jack adds watching Able try to retort but stops when he hears decade.

“I’m going to hold you to that jackaboy. I’m used to the hate Jack I’ve been dealing with it for a long time.” Able frowns. “But getting me hot peppers to top it off would be a nice touch.” He smiles softly watching Jack giggle.

Jack shakes his head. “I will never understand your love for hot ass peppers, but sure. Uh try to keep order when the ipliers arrive. I know I can always count on you Able.”

Anti actually gives Jack a big smile. “Oh please I can keep peace in my sleep.”

Jack nudges the demon playfully. “Like always you’re the best.”

“Damn straight.” Able giggles and the pair continue to clean up the glitches room.


	2. History lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short in this universe.

“You know that’s wrong right.” A glitch was floating above the four googles eating a apple.

“Well enlighten us then Anti, what is wrong about our research?” Blue scowled at Anti.

“For one the group you’re researching never went extinct or disappeared they left with the fae when the Romans came, and not to mention they weren’t stone age people. We had towns villages even had a schooling system and a network of trade centers.” Anti huffed chewing on his apple.

“And how would you even know this Anti?” The green Google asked.

“I was human once before the bitch witch cursed me. Besides if you must know I’m much older then I let on.” He glitches away the apples stem as he swallows the core.

“Impossible the oldest egos on record is Dark.” Red retorts with a glare.

“Well then you guys don’t know your fellow egos well now do you? Ah whatever you guys don’t hate me like the others, and I like you guys so I’ll let it slide.” The glitch says joining the four on the ground.

“Could you tell us about your history? We would love to listen to you.” Oliver pipes up and his brothers nod with a bit too much enthusiasm.

“Please enlighten us.” Blue responds loosing his monotone in his voice.

Anti chuckles pulling up a chair. “Well long ago I was once a man named Able…….”

…….

After several hours of story telling the googles have somehow created a little den of every soft object they could find in their shared room entranced by Anti tales.

“I think that’s enough I need to head back home.” Anti yawns.

“N-no come on what happens after you find the red headed bitch again?” Blue quickly asks which shocks his brothers.

“Yeah do you ever find love again?” Oliver looks up at the green glitch.

“Would we be able to fix you?” Green says with a sleepy hint in his voice.

“Could you sleep here for the night?” Red whines pulling on Anti’s hand like a child.

Anti chuckles. “No not until you guys get an actual bed in this mess. Besides you don’t want a monster like me staying here. I’ll come back tomorrow alright.” The glitch says teleporting away.

The googles quickly set a reminder to get a bed and things Anti enjoys so he stays.


End file.
